Link-age
"Link-age" (Rivals Stuck Together!, "Raibaru ga Kuttsuita!", ライバルがくっついた！) is the seventh episode of Stitch!-The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure. It first aired in Japan on December 1, 2009, and in English on February 3, 2012. Plot Stitch is running through the forest with a panicked expression. A pair of brown pincers cuts down a tree which almost falls on him. A big blue-and-white spiky ball jumps at him and shoots spikes, which Stitch knocks away by spitting. A large gray hammer-like object then tries to pound him, but he jumps out of the way. The obstacles reveal themselves to be three of Stitch's cousins: Woody, Spike, and Hammerface. They all pounce on Stitch as he yells Gantu's signature phrase, "Blitznak!" Hamsterviel laughs and gloats about his latest plan to use these three experiments, as well as two more, Link and Babyfier, to destroy Stitch. When Reuben interrupts and says that all the experiments were turned good, Hamsterviel explains that he recorded Angel's song and used it to turn the five experiments evil again. The four experiments continue to battle. Meanwhile, at Yuna's school, the class, under Ms. Kawasaki, is working on building a new playground in honor of a festival. Yuna asks Penny if she needs help on her project, seeing as how she hasn't even started, but the snobby girl claims she doesn't need help. Rumbling is then heard in the distance and Stitch arrives, shortly followed by his evil cousins. In the battle, much of the playground equipment the class was working on is destroyed until Stitch builds a makeshift seesaw and uses it to fling Hammerface, Spike, and Woody into the distance. Penny, Kenny, Ted, and Marvin angrily berate Stitch for bringing his fight to the school which ended up ruining the playground; he loses two good deeds for it as well. Ms. Kawasaki happily tells them that they still have time to rebuild and Stitch offers to help, but the other kids reject him and tell him to go away. Penny blames Stitch for destroying her project, but Yuna tells her that she hasn't even started yet, though she hasn't either. They argue until Ms. Kawasaki interrupts and assigns them to work together to get some flowers for the festival; though at first they reject the idea, they agree when she says that it's either that or clean the whole classroom. After they leave, Ms. Kawasaki sees the fourth of Hamsterviel's experiments, Babyfier, who starts transforming people into babies. Stitch tells Jumba that some of his cousins are bad again. He correctly guesses that Hamsterviel did it, but then Pleakley arrives and tells both of them to come with him to the school, where everyone has been turned into babies. Jumba remembers that the recipe for the antidote is one cup of milk, three mashed bananas, two teaspoons of applesauce, and one dollup of 100% Kona coffee; unfortunately, Izayoi Island has no Kona coffee! Stitch sees that Yuna isn't among the transformed students so he looks for her at her house only to find that Grandma has also been babyfied. Yuna and Penny are in the forest looking for flowers when the bushes start rustling and the last dehabilitated experiment, Link, jumps out and chases Penny. Yuna tries to protect her, but Link fires his sticky goo from his antenna and it wraps around the two girls so that they're stuck back-to-back. Stitch runs around looking for Yuna with Grandma on his back and no luck. Back at the school, Pleakley is taking care of the babies while Jumba and BooGoo are trying to create the antidote; since there's no Kona coffee on the island, he must find a substitute. He finds the answer in a book but then Babyfier comes back and turns Pleakley, Jumba, and BooGoo into babies as well. Stitch comes back only to find dozens of crying babies and no one to help. An hour later, Yuna and Penny come back and find Stitch taking care of the babies, including Kenny and Grandma, much to the two girls' horror. He explains what happened to everyone and since Jumba is a baby too, he can't create the antidote or tell them how to get Link's goo off of them. Stitch picks up the book Jumba was looking through just before he was babyfied and finds the coffee substitute: a special type of flower that only grows behind the Spiritual Stone. Just then, Hammerface, Link, Babyfier, and Woody return and Stitch fights them again, leaving Yuna and Penny to go back into the Chitama forest and find the flower. In space, Hamsterviel is frustated because he can't see how things are going on Earth due to Gantu switching their network from satellite to cable so that he can watch The Young and the Stupid on demand. He tries to fix it, but ends up being electrocuted, leaving his diminutive boss to imagine his experiments exterminating Stitch. Yuna and Penny are having trouble walking due to them being stuck together when Spike bursts out of the ground, curls into a ball, and flies toward the girls. Yuna kicks him away and the two start running. Spike comes at them again, but the two jump over a bush to hide, only to roll down a hill and fall into a deep hole in the ground. Stitch lassoes the four remaining experiments and throws them away, but he's surrounded by babies afterward. Yuna and Penny recover from their thirty-foot fall. Penny admits that she has claustrophobia and starts sniffling. Yuna offers her hankerchief, but she declines. Yuna notices that Penny's cheek is scraped from the fall and gives her a bandage, which she reluctantly accepts. They both get hungry. Penny secretly takes two pieces of candy from her pocket and eats one. She begins to put the other one back, but thinks about it and gives the other one to Yuna. The two look up the hole and Yuna says they can climb out if they work together. They both plant her feet on one side of the wall and begin to walk up the side. They fail the first few times, but Yuna encourages them to try again and working together, they finally manage to get out of the hole. They find the Spiritual Stone and Penny complains that she doesn't want to get her clothes muddy; in the struggle they fall through a hole leading to behind the Stone and they find the flower. Stitch has managed to get all the babies to go to sleep, but Yuna and Penny shouting for him wakes them up again and they all begin crying. Yuna gives Stitch the flower and he makes the antidote and turns everyone back to normal. Yuna asks Jumba to get the goo off and he complies by taking mud off the bottom of his feet and spreading it on the goo, which causes it to dissolve. Yuna reminds Penny that she's the one who didn't want to get mud on her which would have separated them and she argues that Stitch forgot the answer in the first place, but the two start laughing, though they say they're not friends when Stitch asks them if they are. Link, Spike, Hammerface, Woody, and Babyfier come back, but Stitch gets an idea. He picks up logs from a nearby pile and throws them at Woody, who saws them in half. Hammerface tries to pound him, but instead pounds the halved logs into the ground. Stitch places another log on top and Spike shoots his spikes at him, but they miss and dig into the wood, acting as nails. Link fires his goo, but Stitch gets it to hit more pieces of wood and hold them together. This goes on until two birds have been killed with one stone: the five experiments are tired out, and the playground for the festival is complete! The festival comes and everyone dances, even Hammerface, Babyfier, Link, Spike, and Woody, who have been turned good again. Yuna and Penny start arguing over who dances better with Ms. Kawasaki and Grandma watching them with approval. Back in Hamsterviel's base, Gantu finally has the video monitor working again and Hamsterviel eagerly looks at the screen only to see that not only is Stitch still alive, he has gained another good deed as well. The episode ends with Hamsterviel shouting to turn the screen off again. Experiments *033: Hammerface *151: Babyfier *251: Link *319: Spike *507: Woody *624: Angel (mentioned) *625: Reuben Category:Episodes Category:Stitch! Episodes